How the GriffinTubbs-Brown Conflict Should Have Ended
Plot This is my alternate take on how the fight between Lois Griffin and Donna Tubbs-Brown should have ended in FG1220 - "He's Bla-ack!", pretty much based on a scene from the Rugrats Season 2 episode "Family Feud", in which a character has had enough of the argument. Transcript "All right, Peter, let's do it," Lois said. We're at Susie Swanson's birthday party in the park. "You're my three-legged race partner." The three-legged race was about to begin. However, Peter, still not accepting the fight that Lois and Donna Tubbs-Brown were going through, still wanted to be partners with Cleveland. So, he did the only thing he could. "No, Lois," he turned on her. "I'm not gonna be your partner." "What?!" Lois shouted. "I'm gonna be partners with Cleveland." This made Lois angry. "Peter, I told you!" "And I'm telling you! Cleveland and I have won every three-legged race in Quahog except that time those two one-legged guys formed the perfect running person." Lois stomped off as Cleveland was getting ready. "Cleveland," Donna began, as angry as Lois, "what do you think you're doing?!" "Peter's right," Cleveland agreed with Peter. "We're friends and that's that. This whole fight is ridiculous." "Cleveland, no!" Donna disagreed. "I won't let you run a three-legged race with a family I hate!" With that she turned to Peter, angrily. "You stay the hell away from Cleveland!" She then punched him. "Hey!" Lois shouted at Donna. "Don't you dare punch my Peter!" "Shut up, Lois!" Donna shouted back, punching her, too. "You bitch!" With that, a fight began between Lois and Donna, getting everyone's attention. Peter and Cleveland were saddened and out of ideas to get back together. Bonnie, who was just ready to lose it, grabbed the gun from Brian's paw. "Hey!" Brian exclaimed as she took the gun from him. "Sorry, Brian," Bonnie replied. "I'm gonna need this." She then got close to the two fighting women, raised the gun, and fired. The sound of the shot stopped Lois and Donna from continuing. "Stop it, both of you!" Bonnie shouted. "Don't you see what you two are doing?! It's my daughter's first birthday, and I will not allow fighting on her party! Because of all your fighting and arguing, you two have forgotten what's most important in your ******* lives! You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" Lois and Donna dropped their jaws after hearing what Bonnie said. "Bonnie's right, Lois," Donna responded to Lois. "What we did was absolutely rotten." "Yes, Donna," Lois agreed. "It's all my fault." "No, Lois, the fault is mine," Donna replied. "It's both your faults!" Bonnie continued. "She's right about that, too, Lois," Peter said. "Yeah, we're neighbors," Cleveland added. "And neighbors should not be fighting each other." "He's right, Donna," Lois said. "If we're gonna be neighbors, we're gonna have to learn to set aside our differences." "Friends?" Donna said, offering a hug. "Friends," Lois replied, hugging her. Both women then turned to Bonnie. "Bonnie? Donna and I are sorry we ruined Susie's party. I guess we went a little too far with this. Can you ever forgive us?" "Well, what you did was pretty stupid," Bonnie replied. "But, what the hell. Apology accepted." From afar, Ernie the Giant Chicken, who was just about to fight Peter again, suddenly stopped. "Dammit," Ernie whispered. "You win this round, Mrs. Swanson," he continued, seething. "But mark my words. One day, I will have my revenge against Peter." With that, he lowered his eyes. The End Category:Alternate Endings